<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all eyes (on me) by smoldeokjuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983156">all eyes (on me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldeokjuns/pseuds/smoldeokjuns'>smoldeokjuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Lapdance, M/M, Pole Dancing, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldeokjuns/pseuds/smoldeokjuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just kidding,” Xiaojun laughs, cups Guanheng’s face in his little warm hands – “I should be the one worried, he’s probably booked a room for me tonight,” Xiaojun bites down on his lip, and Guanheng doesn’t miss how he whimpers softly. “He’s gonna fuck me real good, take it all out on me,” Xiaojun whines, Guanheng feels blood rush straight to his cock. “His face is disgusting, and he calls me nasty names – but he’s got a big cock, and he buys me nice things.”</p><p>Xiaojun’s lips curl into a sickly-sweet smile, pretty lashes flutter as he meets Guanheng’s eyes again. God, he’s twisted – and it’s mad, but Guanheng’s falling in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all eyes (on me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Wow.</em>
</p><p>The moment Guanheng steps foot into the club, the immediate <em>high </em>brought about by the adrenaline pumping fervently through his system is nothing but <em>overwhelming</em>. Truly, no amount of research on this <em>type</em> of club could ever have prepared Guanheng for this – <em>jarring</em> music bursts through from gigantic speakers situated in every possible corner of the club, each heavy beat rumbles through Guanheng’s confused and unprepared body to achieve a perfect <em>blend</em> with his own racing heartbeat, before disappearing for good till the next one <em>drops</em>; glaring neon lasers dance across the otherwise pitch-dark room in such <em>messy</em> and completely uncoordinated patterns they make Guanheng’s head spin; the rather unpleasant yet highly <em>intriguing </em>smell of sweat, cologne, liquor and <em>sex</em> invades Guanheng’s system before he can even <em>object</em>, clouds his senses and renders him a weak, <em>weak</em> man.</p><p>It’s all so overwhelming, so <em>different</em> from the mundane, routine life Guanheng had subject himself to for the past few years and Guanheng almost considers <em>leaving</em> – there are so many better alternatives to stress relief out there, other than <em>strip clubs</em> – but then he’s reminded of the whopping <em>thirty dollars</em> of entrance fee, aided by echoes of his colleagues <em>mocking</em> laughter refusing to leave his clouded brain. <em>“You’ve got to be kidding me Guanheng, you’ve really never been to one? God, you’re such a bore, you know that?” – </em>no, absolutely not. Guanheng groans and wills every ounce of strength in his body to stand himself up straight – tonight, he’s going to leave this place a <em>changed</em> man, and he absolutely means it.</p><p>All of a sudden, the music momentarily dies down and Guanheng is blessed with a moment to gather his resolve – slowly but surely, his feet gravitate toward the now brightly <em>spotlighted</em> area – a simple round stage approximating six feet in diameter, a long metal pole standing proudly in the centre of it. The sight of it has Guanheng inadvertently filling with anticipation, just as his cock fills with arousal, too – now creating an uncomfortable tent in Guanheng’s tailored suit pants. Maybe those weren’t the best choice for <em>activities</em> as such. Guanheng winces and unknowingly holds his breath as he tries his best to ignore the growing <em>squeeze </em>of large sweaty men all around him, a good majority of them red-faced and piss-drunk and absolutely ready to <em>responsibly</em> spend all of their hard-earned salary. A booming voice blasts from the speakers and interrupts Guanheng’s thoughts.</p><p>“Let’s all gather around to centre stage for the first performance tonight! Everyone, let’s give it up for… our lovely little Xiaojun!”</p><p>Guanheng isn’t at all prepared for the <em>explosive </em>applause that comes right after – <em>piercing </em>clapping sounds and perverted whistling noises and loud greasy bellows of “<em>Xiaojun</em>” almost knocking the breath out of his lungs. The spotlight slowly dims away, and the incoherent neon lasers make their entrance again. Something grips at Guanheng’s chest as a beautiful silhouette <em>glides</em> up onto the stage – fuck these fucking <em>useless</em> neon lights obscuring his view of this mysterious boy, <em>Xiaojun</em> – when suddenly the spotlight shines down again, almost as if the light controls had miraculously heard Guanheng’s inner monologue and <em>granted</em> his desires – Guanheng gasps.</p><p>He’s <em>beautiful</em>.</p><p>White light casts onto Xiaojun like he’s a <em>godsent</em> angel, all things <em>pure and good</em> – ash grey hair slicked up naturally, beautiful forehead exposed, thick dark brows unexpected but absolutely stunning, stark in contrast to the rest of his pale face and framing his features <em>perfectly</em>, long lashes casting the prettiest shadows on those gorgeous cheekbones – the boy winks, then flashes a bright smile – Guanheng can see the <em>shine</em> in his eyes as he takes in the audience for tonight.</p><p>The same cannot be said for everything else about the boy – <em>far</em> from it, in fact. Guanheng’s head fills with such sinful, <em>sinful</em> thoughts he’d be crazy to even think he’d <em>ever</em> be granted forgiveness even if he <em>begged</em> for it – a black leather choker hugs snug around Xiaojun’s slim neck; the boy’s pale chest exposed and looking so incredibly <em>soft </em>it has Guanheng welcoming absolutely blasphemous thoughts of sinking his teeth into that pale, supple flesh. Guanheng can feel the intense heat creeping up his cheeks as his eyes settle onto the black lace corset cinched impossibly <em>tight</em> around Xiaojun’s tiny fucking waist, lace details beautifully intricate – teasing slivers of pale skin peek through, begging to be <em>touched</em>. A pathetic excuse of what Guanheng supposes to be a <em>thong,</em> leaves the audience with almost nothing to the imagination – pretty blushing cock semi-hard and spilling out the sides, unrestrained. And there, the fucking <em>cherry on top</em> – fishnet stockings cling to his smooth, shaven legs – complete with leathered knee-high boots, knife edged <em>stiletto heels</em>.</p><p>If this is all it takes, Guanheng’s willing to be a <em>sinner</em>.</p><p>The way Xiaojun works that sinful body of his, is simply <em>exquisite</em> – the boy doesn’t miss a single beat, fluid movements so <em>graceful</em> around the pole yet the <em>energy</em> that radiates from him is powerful, it takes Guanheng’s breath away – not just that but the expressions he throws out are flawless, they <em>command</em> attention, they scream <em>all eyes on me</em> <em>because I’m fucking stunning and I absolutely know it</em> –</p><p>At this moment, Guanheng catches Xiaojun’s gaze – right as the boy <em>slut-drops</em> and finishes off with a perfect <em>split</em> (Guanheng wants the pretty boy <em>split open</em> on his own cock instead) – it’s as if Xiaojun is staring right at him, <em>lustful</em> eyes burning right through Guanheng’s skin, <em>I know you want me</em> – Guanheng looks around, and the crowd moves in <em>slow motion</em> – middle-aged men clad mostly in office attire; beads of sweat <em>glisten </em>in neon as they roll down the sides of their <em>repulsive</em> red faces; sweaty palms digging into their various suit pockets and open wallets to <em>shower </em>the stage with useless crumpled bills, tens, twenties, without a care in the world, hollering filthy cheers as they do so  –  countless diamonds <em>twinkle </em>beautifully like a star-smattered night sky, it’d be a pretty sight if they weren’t all from promise-filled <em>wedding rings</em>  –  Guanheng looks back to Xiaojun, and the boy is indeed staring <em>right at him</em>. Guanheng smiles, then <em>laughs</em> as he fishes out his wallet and joins the other men in flinging bills onto the stage, <em>onto Xiaojun</em>, with trembling fingers.</p><p>The lights go out, and Guanheng can make out the shadow of the boy dropping to his battered knees, scrambling to pick up the filthy bills strewn across the stage, before stuffing them into a purse.</p><p>Guanheng’s <em>sold</em>.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“How much for a lap dance?”</p><p>Guanheng says it as <em>confidently</em> as he manages to, after practicing the line way too <em>many </em>times in his stupid head – <em>thank fuck</em> for the shitty club lighting because no one needs to see how flushed his cheeks are, just from having to ask that one pathetic question.</p><p>The boy behind the counter chuckles, the sound <em>mocking</em>, strangely similar to the sound of his own colleagues’ laughter and hitting way too close to home for comfort. Guanheng swallows.</p><p>“First time?”</p><p>“Yeah, why’d you have to ask?”</p><p>“<em>Aww</em>,” the boy teases, and Guanheng’s starting to get irritated. “Going all <em>defensive</em> on me huh, was just trying to be friendly, y’know.”</p><p>“<em>Sorry</em>.”</p><p>“$50 for four minutes.”</p><p>“Four? No more?”</p><p>“If you want longer, then get the <em>red room</em>. All to yourself and your select dancer. $300 per hour.”</p><p>“The fuck? You’re totally ripping me off right here.”</p><p>The boy laughs again, and Guanheng catches a glance at the tag. <em>Yangyang</em>.</p><p>“Oh <em>mister</em> – I’ll admit you’re young and pretty fucking handsome, but you clearly need to work that little <em>brain</em> of yours a little harder,” Guanheng bites down on his lower lip, feeling indignant. “This is a strip club, for <em>fuck’s</em> sake. You get special playtime with the boy of your <em>dreams</em> and here you are, complaining about the price. Make it make sense?”</p><p>Guanheng’s fist clenches and he draws in a sharp, angry breath – then releases it, slowly. <em>Maybe</em> Yangyang’s right.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll get the dance, then.”</p><p>“Not the room?”</p><p>“Not today.”</p><p>“Aww, don’t have enough cash to spare?”</p><p>“I <em>suggest</em> you mind your fucking business.”</p><p>Yangyang hit the nail right on the head, and Guanheng absolutely <em>hates</em> his guts. If not for the still burning urge to <em>have</em> Xiaojun, he’d be out of this place without a second thought.</p><p>“Alright. Which dancer?”</p><p>“<em>Xiaojun</em>.”</p><p>Guanheng’s cheeks burn as the pretty name glides past his dry lips like a sinners’ prayer.</p><p>“I knew it,” Yangyang says as he stretches his hands out, yawns loudly. “Sorry, but he’s fully booked. Same old.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You think he’s <em>pretty</em>,” Yangyang drawls, “And so does everyone else here, you’re no special snowflake,” Yangyang chuckles. “<em>But</em>–“ Yangyang pauses and smiles as he sees the <em>desperation</em> in Guanheng’s large eyes. “Since you’re handsome, I’ll propose this – a $50 tip from you, and I’ll put you first in line, even before his regulars. <em>Deal</em>?”</p><p>This is actually <em>ridiculous</em>.</p><p>But so are Guanheng’s desires.</p><p>Guanheng watches defeatedly as the boy slips a crumpled fifty into his shirt pocket, flashing a bright smile – “<em>Chair 8, to your left. Dance will start in 5 minutes</em>”.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As Guanheng slides himself into the prepared chair – his heart drums incredibly loud against his chest, his leg bounces against the floor and his hands clasp together unknowingly in anticipation when <em>finally</em> – there’s that familiar silhouette, moving closer, hips swaying <em>deliciously</em> as he does so – the sharp <em>clacking</em> of stilettos against the hard plastic floor roars in Guanheng’s burning ears.</p><p>“<em>Hello</em>.”</p><p>Guanheng barely has time to register how beautiful that voice sounds, surprisingly <em>deep</em> – before firm hands are placed on his shoulders, and Xiaojun settles in his lap. Guanheng <em>moans</em> at the sudden weight on his already erect cock, and Xiaojun <em>giggles</em>, the sound pretty and breathy. Xiaojun’s a lot <em>smaller</em> than he’d imagined, his body fits so comfortably in Guanheng’s lap – like its where he really <em>belongs</em>. Xiaojun’s feverish skin spreads its warmth through the material of Guanheng’s pants.</p><p>“You’re <em>new </em>here aren’t you?” Xiaojun whispers, his eyes meet Guanheng’s and they’re so much <em>prettier</em> up close, Guanheng doesn’t even realise he’s been holding his breath.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Saw your handsome face in the crowd just now,” Xiaojun smiles sweetly before rolling his hips, plush ass meeting Guanheng’s clothed cock and providing <em>delicious</em> friction. Guanheng groans and bites down on his lip<em>, hard</em>. He has to remind himself that <em>this isn’t a dream.</em> “I’m curious though, how’d you get a slot? As far as I know, I’m always fully booked here.”</p><p>“<em>Yangyang,”</em> Guanheng slips, mind hazy – Xiaojun pauses immediately, brows furrowed and pretty lips pursed into a rather adorable <em>pout</em>. </p><p>“<em>Fuckin’ Yangyang</em>,” Xiaojun rolls his hips again and this time Guanheng bucks his hips to meet with the plush flesh of Xiaojun’s bare ass. “Smart little bastard just loves taking advantage of poor <em>horny </em>men like you,” Xiaojun tilts Guanheng’s face up with a gentle finger beneath his jaw. “But I’ll let go this time because you’re pretty,” Xiaojun smiles as he takes in Guanheng’s blown-out pupils. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Guanheng.”</p><p>Guanheng doesn’t even know if he’s making sound decisions anymore. Not with how <em>good</em> Xiaojun feels, how <em>good</em> Xiaojun works that naughty body of his. Guanheng’s too far gone for that.</p><p>“<em>Guanheng</em>,” Xiaojun drawls, the name drips off his cherry lips like <em>sweet honey</em>, “Guanheng <em>baby</em>, you’re so lucky you know that? <em>Look to your right</em>.”</p><p>It’s honestly amazing how Guanheng is still able to respond coherently, looks across his shoulder, dazed – there, a few feet away stands a large, burly man, can of beer in hand, small puffy eyes<em> burning </em>holes into Guanheng’s skin. He looks like he can and <em>will</em> beat the living <em>daylights </em>out of Guanheng if not for pretty Xiaojun currently bouncing on his lap – “That’s just one of my <em>regulars</em>,” Xiaojun giggles when he sees Guanheng’s clearly terrified, wide eyes – Guanheng watches as Xiaojun blows a soft kiss in the man’s direction.</p><p>“He looks <em>angry</em>,” Guanheng stutters, and Xiaojun rolls his eyes with a smile. “Angry is <em>probably</em> an understatement, Guanheng. He always had the first spot, and now <em>you </em>took it.” Xiaojun seems to be enjoying this, riling Guanheng up. “I’d be pretty surprised if you made it out of this place <em>unscathed.</em>”</p><p>The fear in Guanheng’s eyes is <em>apparent</em>. He’s adorable.</p><p>“<em>Just kidding</em>,” Xiaojun laughs, cups Guanheng’s face in his little warm hands – “<em>I</em> should be the one worried, he’s probably booked a room for me tonight,” Xiaojun bites down on his lip, and Guanheng doesn’t miss how he <em>whimpers</em> softly. “He’s gonna fuck me <em>real</em> <em>good</em>, take it all out on me,” Xiaojun <em>whines</em>, Guanheng feels blood rush straight to his cock. “His face is disgusting, and he calls me nasty names – but he’s got a big cock, and he buys me <em>nice things</em>.”</p><p>Xiaojun’s lips curl into a sickly-sweet smile, pretty lashes flutter as he meets Guanheng’s eyes again. God, he’s <em>twisted</em> – and it’s mad, but Guanheng’s falling in love.</p><p>“Bet you wanna be there to <em>watch</em>–“ Xiaojun presses his lips to the hot shell of Guanheng’s ear, lets out a sweet, wet moan. “–watch me get <em>wrecked</em> and <em>split open</em> by big, nasty men.”</p><p>
  <em>Christ.</em>
</p><p>“Such a <em>filthy</em> mouth– ” Guanheng chokes out, thrusts his hips forward just as his hands fly up to Xiaojun’s corseted waist, “–on such a <em>pretty </em>boy”, fingers just <em>barely</em> making contact with the teasing slivers of exposed skin – before his hands are slapped away, Xiaojun’s breathy laughter singsongs in his ear. </p><p>“<em>No touching</em>.”</p><p>Fingers lace in Guanheng’s hair, they grip tight – Guanheng winces with pleasure as his hair is pulled back, hot kisses pressed beneath his jaw. “Just because you’re handsome, doesn’t mean I’ll let you break the rules. $50 for a lap dance, it doesn’t include touching. My colleagues already hate me because I’m so <em>pretty</em>,” Xiaojun giggles, “–imagine the things they’d say if they saw this.”</p><p>“But <em>I want you</em>.”</p><p>The words rush out of Guanheng’s <em>disobedient</em> mouth before he can think to stop them. Not that his brain was really functioning at all, to begin with.</p><p>“Everyone tells me that, <em>honey</em>–“ Xiaojun chuckles against Guanheng’s burning cheek “–but I’ll have you know that I think you’re fucking <em>cute</em> and I want you, <em>too</em>.”</p><p>A bell rings, and it signals thirty seconds more.</p><p>“<em>Come for me</em> before the time is up, and I’ll consider a date with you, outside of this raunchy hellhole.”</p><p>Guanheng’s got thirty seconds, and that’s really <em>all </em>it takes – Xiaojun’s painful grip in his hair, wet gasps of <em>come on, come on, don’t you wanna fuck me? i know you wanna ruin me so bad </em>replays religiously in Guanheng’s fucked out brain until a final delicious <em>roll </em>of Xiaojun’s hips pushes Guanheng over the edge, has the weak man coming in his pants, a pathetic dark splotch all across the front.</p><p>The music softens to a stop, and there’s the end of the dance.</p><p>“Good boy,” Xiaojun affectionately ruffles through Guanheng’s sweaty hair as the man heaves, the strength of his orgasm leaves him breathless – wanting <em>more</em>. “Leave your number with Yangyang,” Xiaojun’s eyes sparkle as he says this, “I’ll get back to you <em>later</em>.”</p><p>Guanheng watches as Xiaojun now slowly makes his way to the said <em>regular</em>, clings on to the large man’s arm – Xiaojun’s pretty mouth twists into a pout, pink lips parting around sweet, <em>sweet</em> words to appease the man. Guanheng <em>groans </em>as the two start to make their way towards a room guarded by thick red curtains, and the last thing he sees before they disappear into the darkness – is Xiaojun throwing a little, knowing <em>wink</em>.</p><p>He’s fallen, <em>hard</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are loved &lt;3 PLEASE let me know what y'all think of stripper xj because i MAY write more of these... sorry that guanheng didn't actually get to do the deed..</p><p>find me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/smoldejuns">twt</a> and cc @smoldejuns feel free to scream at me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>